Club Paradise
by SoldierNoodles
Summary: Itachi working under Kisame. Itachi forgets more than he learns- Kisame does neither.


Japan was just as new to Kisame as he was to it. Before he had carefully planned out his endeavor into the small country he educated himself on its inhabitants' attitude towards foreigners and by the end of his enlightenment he felt unmoved and indifferent about whether or not he should really care about what the Japanese citizens think. He also would have been irritated due to lack of personal space in the clustered country, but since every living anatomy made a priority out of steering clear of him he found that he was very interested in the little nation.

"Passport please." Kisame translated the request from Japanese to English then from English to Arabic. He stood there for only a short while after; he'd flown in on his own jet (in America they didn't even make eye contact) yet they required a passport, and just as the employee was beginning to ask again Kisame handed it to her, he waited patiently as she stamped him off and he headed towards the Tokyo main terminal. He easily figured out the underground network of transportation after studying an overhead map, he headed again towards his designated terminal and was soon standing in the fair air of Central Tokyo. He found it to be quite nostalgic as he sauntered off towards an empty alley and beat a cigarette to his nude lips. As Kisame leaned up against the brick wall he gazed into the night sky, admiring the splotches of purple and blue, he began to think of his reasoning for coming to Tokyo on such short notice.

For work- of course.

Kisame had nothing to lose but work. He did everything for himself, and anything for his business. Kisame took pride in himself and his underlings well enough so that they would do the same for themselves. He scouted each end every employee himself, personally looked into their consistency and performance and even made sure they were taken care of should their be something preventing the 100% that he needed them to be in their workplace. He came to Tokyo to steal the best of the best for a new club they he finally decided to open in Manhattan, New York. The tall foreigner began a steady tread back to the main street to hail a cab. Kisame was beyond picky though, he was looking for someone who would seem exotic in a melting pot filled with individuals, someone who could simmer a boiling argument and who is recognized for multiple talents. As he made his way through the late-evening Tokyo rush he noted the most important of all features: looks. With looks anyone could achieve anything with the right guidance; something Kisame learned to manipulate himself, at a young age. He was picked up by a short stout man who probably doubled as a tour guide by the size of his van,

"Ritz-Carlton." Kisame grumbled, his driver nodded and started into the slow moving traffic.

Neither made the attempt to sleep as Kisame drifted into bouts of sleep, waking up spontaneously at a sharp turn or the ill-invited smash of the van's brakes. He thought about the interior design of his new club and whether or not he was looking for a manager or employee. He pulled out his wallet and evaluated the information his sectary gave him: Ritz-Carlton of Tokyo, 53rd floor, Ritz-Carlton Suite. All you need to do is get your room key.', he wondered if Yahiko was assaulted by Kakuzu for acquiring such an expensive room for such a short visit. They stopped after a while, he payed the cab driver and strode into the hotel. He received his room key, three of them, and informed that his luggage was already in his room amd both suits had been neatly pressed and hung in his closet. Kisame thanked the concierge as he made his way slowly to the elavator, busying himself with the room keys (one of which he placed in his wallet), he took in the scenery of the lobby in a mere four seconds as the elavator doors closed in front of him.

The room was lavish, extravagant and open. The master bed room was neatly tucked away in the left side of the suite and as he walked inside for further inspection of his quarters he noticed his luggage set neatly next to the living room table. On top was a letter from the manager of the hotel and the CEO of hotel chain; one thanking him for pick this hotel for his first visit to Tokyo and the other for picking Ritz-Carlton just about everywhere he goes. He read them, folded them up and left them on the table, he stripped and lay half naked on the sofa in the suites sitting area. Outside was dark blue now, there was just barely any visible light left from the sun. Kisame itched his chin before lumbering off towards his restroom, first checking to see his suits in the closet, he started the shower and went back to the dining room to fetch his luggage.

[XOXO]

By the time he'd finished his shower it was 11:00, sharp. Kisame blew dry his hair downwards, brushed his teeth, and lotioned his body before sliding into a pair of navy blue breifs. He contemplated whether or not to shave his heavy stubble, said made him look years older (and he was only twenty nine) and a little sleepy. Two minuets later his face was soft and bald. As he dried it he headed back to the closet and pulled the white suit from their hangers. He pulled on a soft and thin black cotton t-shirt that was so flimsy it clung to his skin desperately and told the tale of every protruding muscle in his torso, he hopped into the white suit's pant and rummaged through his neatly packed luggage for a belt and shoes. He slid a black belt through the loops as he worked his left wrist into the band of a not-so-new and unworn Rolex. He grabbed his blazer off the sink counter top and wallet out of his pants, he turned off the lights as he went through each room till the exit and hooked the collar of blazer on his index and middle finger. He turned his elbow out and slung the white coat behind him aand on his back as the elavator brought him to the 45th floor.

As Kisame entered the Lobby Lounge he noticed that the floor to wall columns were the same deep mahogany color as his leather loafers, he looked down at his feet for a split second and back up to train his arms into the sleeves of the blazer. He rolled the sleeves up an inch past his elbows and ran a hand through his black hair, he wasn't planning on finding the future manager in a place like this but it was a good start.

"Champagne?"

"Thanks."

"Of course."

He shifted through the crowd, most of the people were from places he'd already conquered, others who'd just learned to make big money and just a handful from Japan- among which was a beautiful older woman (Kisame noted she was clearly yakuza) by the name of Misuzu Hanamori. She'd given him the business card of a young Itachi Uchiha, he was a child- young adult now- prodigy that she had been observing since his rising in the public eye. He played with the skinny glass in his hands as he left the lobby, setting it on the table of a beautiful little something as he tailed the elevator. He used his mobile to search the address on Itachi's business card once inside; the child worked at a high class restaurant in Roppongi Hills, an area Kisame could see from his windows. He decided walking into Tokyo was a lot more productive and economical than cabs and began his trip through a sea teaming with small oriental men and women. He ignored their obvious fascinations with his irregular height and muscular glory, and thought about his approach to scout this Itachi- that is, if, he was the manager stencil that he'd come to Japan for. As he wandered down multiple roads he finally came across Uchiha's workplace, a 'Kaoru's Medlys', and marched inside, confident as ever. The restaurant was dark and intimidating, with the atmosphere of selectively rich patrons and such Kisame fit right in and yet, he still stood out. There was plenty of other foreigners- including the hostess- Kisame had noticed as he advanced towards her.

"I'm here for Itachi Uchiha." He said, politely,

She gave him an irritable and sly smile, "Well, Mr. Uchiha is working and-," she gestured towards a full floor, "you could wait till he's off work or break."

Kisame began to speak,

"I could give you his work hours, if you'd like."

But the bitch cut him off.

He walked past her and towards the back. Kisame was very patient, but he only had so much and towards certain things too; on that list was not snobby women. Where the kitchen was was beyond obvious what with the open window allowing guests too see the chefs at work, there were two large and swinging metal doors that allowed waiters to come in and out with trays of food. He made his way into the kitchen and asked the first cooking figure on the whereabouts of his target,

"He's in the corner over there, oh, and he's got this long ponytail so you won't miss him."

He followed the mans directions and sauntered into the eastern most part of the kitchen, there he found Itachi Uchiha, clad in all white with Sperrys with a long ponytail tracing down his spin. The child seemed bored beyond his wits; he was facing a large pot of soup, stirring endlessly.

"Itachi." Kisame called,

Itachi jumped, "Ah, yes?" His long hair was thrown over his shoulder as he turned to see his new company,

"I'm here with an offer- won't you come outside with me?"

"I'll come." He replied, he took off his apron and slung it on the handle of the stove, "Lets go through the back..." he gave Kisame a blank stare,

"Kisame Hoshigaki."

His eyed widened slightly- it seemed one person in Japan knew who he was. He guided Kisame towards the back of the restaurant and outside,

"So, Mr. Hoshigaki." He initiated,

"I own Club A or Akatsuki, its a small chain of higher class clubs, only thirteen of them actually."

"I know who you are." Itachi said, "I like how you work; its clean honest and true."

"Then you'll like my offer even more."

He let the words sink into Itachi's delicate features,

"I want you to come work for me in New York. I'm opening a new club there, in Manhattan, and I've travelled spefically to Japan to recruit you." Misuzu was not the only one who knew of Itachi, it seemed like he might of been a topic for everyone in the Lobby Lounge- though Kisame had heard of Itachi prior to his visit.

"Gladly." Itachi said, almost as Kisame was finishing his explanation,

"Have you no family?" Kisame said a raised eyebrow,

"I do, so you may have to wait about four to three months for me, Mr. Hoshigaki, but he's very independent family so there won't be any strain on my leaving Japan." Itachi admitted,

"You're fluent in English?"

"More than just English."

"And you're dependable?"

"Beyond."

Kisame grinned foolishly; fours months was all he needed to make repairs and changes to have the club up physically, four months was more than enough to get to know the kid and not just from his Wikipedia page. Not only that but he was respectful and presented himself well.

"I'll send for you in four months then, Itachi."

He reached out his hand, "I'll be seeing you then-,"

"Kisame." Kisame smiled as Itachi shook his hand,

"Kisame." Itachi repeated.

He left out the back and returned to his hotel to make a few important calls regarding Manhattan.

* * *

**I'll only get better with more feedback; R&R.**


End file.
